


Apuestas al estilo mazoku

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [9]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Ludomanía, M/M, Para pasar el rato, Todos los mazokus tienen un problema al apostar, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 30 de su majestad, Shibuya Yuuri, 27avo Maou de la nación de Shin Makoku, y el festejo que se da debido a este evento no debe ser obviado por nadie... Menos por la única hija de la pareja real... ¿Será que la princesa Greta realmente volvió para acompañarlo a celebrar, o un oscuro propósito se esconde detrás de su aparente inocente serenidad?YUURI'S POV.





	Apuestas al estilo mazoku

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APUESTAS AL ESTILO MAZOKU**

 

 

 

 

**YUURI'S POV**

 

 

Empiezo a sospechar que esta situación en la que me veo envuelto no es precisamente debido a una extraña casualidad. Un castigo divino sería una explicación más lógica, e incluso una especie de maldición sería más creíble. Delante de mí, mi adorada hija continúa observándome a través de esas espesas pestañas suyas, con sus ojos color chocolate brillando más interesados que nunca, y sonriendo como si lo que estuviese preguntándome justo ahora no fuera algo tan... ¿Íntimo? 

—Realmente preferiría no hablar de eso... —le confieso, mientras que intento alejarme de su insistente mirada. 

La escucho soltar un pequeño bufido bien disimulado. ¡Ja! Si tu padre pudiera verte ahora mismo, estaría regañándote por hacer ese gesto tan poco digno. O enseñándote como ocultarlo mejor, si es que nos ponemos realmente sinceros al respecto. Ahogo un suspiro mientras empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación con ella siguiéndome bastante de cerca. Tal como mi esposo, no es del tipo de personas que acepta un " _No_ " por respuesta. Especialmente si esos " _No_ " vienen de mi boca.

—Yuuri~ Solo cuéntame~ —me canturrea, y yo niego mientras que continúo avanzado hasta alcanzar la puerta.

Ni siquiera me molesto en cerrar tras mío, ella entrará de todas maneras.

Desde muy temprano, esta adorable mujercita ha comenzado a perseguirme hasta el cansancio con una misma duda. Incansable, sin arrepentimientos, y con la clara intención de hacerme cantar aun cuando yo no quiera. La fiesta que se ha organizado por mi cumpleaños número 30 ha sido la sede de todo este acoso por su parte, y aunque lo disimuló bastante bien durante el baile, ni siquiera me dejó disfrutar un instante sin que sintiera su mirada encima. Bueno, quizá exagero un poco con esto último... Mi hija no ha sido educada para ir e infortunar la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus padres, ni mucho menos cualquier otra persona. No es ese tipo de mujer... Caramba. Pensar en ella de esta manera todavía me pega. Creo que lo único bueno de todo esto es que debido a que ha estado tras de mí desde que regresó ayer al Castillo no le he oído hablar del chico que anda tras ella... Un príncipe de sabrá ella dónde... Mi propio esposo concuerda en esto conmigo. Príncipe, rey, chico del pueblo, o lo que quiera... ¡Ningún hombre es suficiente para nuestra princesa! Estoy divagando tanto sobre ésto que ni siquiera puedo darme cuenta de que ella se ha sentado en la cama donde durmió tanto tiempo conmigo y el rubio sino hasta que vuelve a soltar la misma duda.

—Vamos, papá~ Solo dime... ¿Realmente encontraste a mis tíos haciéndolo una vez?

Es necesario que haga una pausa justo aquí. Sé que escandalizarme de que hable tan fácilmente al respecto está demás, sabiendo que creció rodeada de tres mujeres que tarde descubrí eran bastante perversas. ¡Mis propias mucamas han podrido a mi dulce Greta! Pero, por mucho que tengo en cuenta que incluso Anissina ha tenido su propia intervención aquí, no deja de asustarme cada vez que me suelta cosas como éstas. Yo, siendo su padre, cuidé celosamente mi virginidad hasta casi cumplir los 25, ¡y ella a esa edad parece tan avispada! Aparto cualquier posible idea asesina que venga a mi en ese preciso instante. No me desviaré por allí de nuevo... La última vez que Wolfram y yo hablamos al respecto, casi matamos a su novio de turno.

Porque contrario a ambos padres, mi hija ha tenido varios.

—¿Por qué se supone que quieres que te cuente algo como eso? —replico yo, tras un silencio en que intento ignorar lo incómodo que me ponen sus dudas

Ella no parece interesada en que yo esté avergonzándome por recordar semejantes eventos.

—Porque nunca antes has querido decírmelo, y prometiste que me dirías cuando fuera mayor...

Maldigo a mi estúpido yo adolescente. La única ocasión donde fui consciente del tipo de cosas que ella notaba a nuestro alrededor sin yo saberlo—mismas cosas que ignoré por bastante rato hasta esa funesta ocasión—, se me ocurrió la " _perfecta solución_ " a todos mis problemas con respecto a su educación. Había desechado la primera idea que se me cruzó porque, sinceramente, temí por mi propia seguridad... " _Pregúntale a Wolfram"_ ¿Qué tan fácil sería mi vida ahora si hubiera dicho algo como eso esa tarde invierno? Nosotros íbamos directo al comedor, y yo caminaba delante de ella cuando me atreví a abrir la puerta aún cuando sonidos extraños pasaban a través de éstas. La imagen de mi padrino sobre el cuerpo de mi consejero es todavía nítida.

_—¿Están peleando?—había sido su inocente pregunta_

_—¡Ellos están perfectamente bien!—respondí yo rudamente, llevándomela de allí con prisa._

_—Yuuri..._

_—Cuando seas mayor, te lo explicaré._

Perfecto estúpido. Novato. Totalmente inconsciente. ¡¿Dónde demonios está tu otro padre para momentos como éste?! Oh, pero casi puedo escucharlo... Él no dudaría en explicarle. Y lo peor de ello sería que me miraría con esa burla tan familiar en él al decirme algo como _"Joder, Yuuri... Deja de huir de tus responsabilidades como padre_ " Me estremezco en mi sitio. ¡Ningún padre planea tener esta conversación con su hija nunca! Y ni siquiera si se tratara de un hijo sería más fácil. Estoy cansado de pelear... Realmente exhausto. Esta mujer... Ella realmente me conoce bastante bien. Pasó tanto tiempo aprendiendo del único hombre que logra ganarme todas las discusiones como para no saber sus técnicas, y, para mi desgracia y la del rubio, ella es el arma definitiva. Wolfram, Conrad, Günter, Gwendal... Creo que hasta Yozak y Murata tienen malos ratos aquí. ¿No concederle algo a la princesa? ¡JA! Esa es una broma bastante buena.

—Yuuri...

—¡Bien! Bien... Te contaré... Tu ganas... —declaro finalmente, sentándome a su lado en la cama, Greta me sonríe con tal satisfacción que me siento incluso burlado— Al menos... Por lo menos, no será ese tipo de charla, ¿cierto? Solo quieres saber qué vi, ¿no es así?

Ella me observa sin comprender por un instante, yo intento restarle importancia mientras miro cualquier otra cosa que no sean sus ojos llenos de confusión.

—Flores y abejas... Y esas cosas... _La charla..._

Le está costando seguirme el hilo. Deseo darme una palmada mental. Aquí todo el cuento de las flores y las abejas no existe. ¿Cómo era exactamente? Recuerdo que Wolfram intentó explicármelo alguna vez, sabiendo que éste día llegaría. Alegando que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarme a esta conversación a la que tanto he estado huyendo. Fue algo tan surreal que mi mente no pudo guardarlo.

—Yuuri, no creo estar entendiendo—me confiesa

—A lo que me refiero es que tú no quieres que sea yo quien te explique exactamente cómo funciona todo... —digo yo, empezando a desesperarme— Wolfram me juró que tú y él ya han hablado sobre eso...

Ella parece finalmente ver a dónde quiero llegar.

—¡Ah~! ¡Estás hablando de la penetración en el acto! —me dice, con total tranquilidad— Las maneras en que se puede tener sexo, y eso, ¿no? Wolf me dijo esa vez que...

—¡No quiero saber qué clase de cosas dijo!—le detengo, y el que mi primera reacción fuera voltear para taparle la boca con ambas manos le parece bastante gracioso, pues incluso sin la sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos hablan por sí solos— No llegaremos allí. Te diré qué vi, y me dejarás de preguntar sobre el tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi no tan inocente hija asiente con ganas, sin perder el brillo travieso en la mirada.

A veces es increíble lo mucho que padre e hija se parecen... ¿Algo de mi la acompaña al menos? Viéndola actuar y hablar no consigo mirarme nunca. ¿Por lo menos se parece a mí en alguna cosa pequeña? Realmente desearía que fuera de esa manera. Cuando libero su boca, ya estoy arrepintiéndome de esto.

—Eres bastante dulce, Yuuri... Hasta pareciera que no has crecido nada—me dice, divertida.

Le miro frunciendo el ceño apenas. Claro que a su lado pareciera de esa manera. Desde que cumplió los 16, ella ha seguido su propio camino, como cualquier otro mazoku haría. El que esté aquí ahora mismo es solo porque se permitió deslindarse de sus responsabilidades como reina para venir a vernos, a celebrar junto a mí esta especial fecha. ¡Incluso mi hermano ha venido de visita! Y es el origen del problema.

—Recuérdame de nuevo qué quieres saber exactamente... —pido yo en un vago intento de postergar lo inevitable

—Quiero que me digas cómo fue que descubriste que Conrart y Günter.... 

He censurado las palabras exactas que salen de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Y qué pensó Wolfram realmente cuando tú y él descubrieron que Gwendal y Shouri-san estaban juntos...

Intento formular una respuesta a su primera cuestión, hasta que encuentro algo de lo que creo puedo agarrarme.

—¿Por qué a él si le dices -San, cuando yo soy tu padre?—inquiero, fingiendo que el hecho me ofende de sobremanera

—Porque me dijiste que no podía decirle tío siendo que era un ingrato contigo, y que cuando me dirigiera a ti no hacían falta ese tipo de formalidades... Wolfram si prefiere padre, pero cuando te digo papá, tu no pareces molestarte...

Quisiera por una vez, solo por saber qué se siente, encontrar cómo ganarle una a esta mujercita. Se forma un pequeño silencio que me animo a romper tras unos cuantos segundos.

—Realmente no tengo respuesta válida para eso—confieso, luego recuerdo su segunda pregunta— Espera, ¿pero por qué te interesa lo que pasó con Shouri? ¡Eso ya te lo ha contado él antes!

Ella se pone seria de pronto.

—Pues porque obviamente quiero tu versión de los hechos—me dice— No es tan divertido cuando Shouri-san lo dice, y Wolfram tampoco disfruta contar la anécdota porque termina enfadándose con él... Dice que fue culpa de su cuñado que perdieras la inocencia mental tan pronto... 

—Papá y yo hablaremos seriamente sobre eso luego...

—¡Yuuri! ¡Deja de evitarlo! ¡Solo cuéntame qué viste!

Reniego para mis adentros. ¿Qué hice exactamente para merecer un castigo como éste? Greta está lista para lanzarme más comentarios exigiendo respuestas y yo no puedo permitirme seguir en esta situación por mucho más tiempo.

—Te contaré que pasó con Gwendal y Shouri... Pero te prometo que no es tan emocionante como estás imaginando, así que no esperes mucho de ello... —le advierto, ella solamente asiente con energía, totalmente callada — Una vez yo estuve retrasando los deberes que tenía que hacer ese día...

Es sospechoso que no me interrumpa entonces para burlarse de ello. Prefiero ignorar su extraño silencio.

—Mi hermano había venido de visita como parte de unos acuerdos diplomáticos que estuvo planeando... Su idea revolucionaria de comunicar la tierra con ShinMa era un proyecto bastante ambicioso en ese entonces, pero él estaba convencido de que sería un buen movimiento que permitiría progresar tanto nuestra civilización aquí, como mejorar los conocimientos mágicos allá. 

>>En aquel entonces, desconocía una buena parte de sus ideas, y no estaba tan involucrado en el asunto como ahora, dado que no tenía mucho qué aportar al tema. Era bastante joven, y no tenía experiencia en cuanto a las costumbres de Shin Makoku, así que no podía ser de gran ayuda.... Recuerdo que estaba pensando en que me molestaba un poco que estuvieran dejándome de lado de manera evidente, creyendo que tantas horas que le dedicaban al proyecto eran como un castigo para mí. Ahora empiezo a dudar que realmente estuvieran trabajando todo el tiempo... Conociéndolos... 

Observo la desvergonzada sonrisa en ella, y termino suspirando para mis adentros antes de continuar.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que tu papá y yo no teníamos una buena relación en ese momento. La razón por la cual discutimos, la verdad ni puedo recordarlo... Creo que tuvo que ver con alguna de las costureras que Günter trajo a este mismo cuarto... Sí, algo como eso, creo... Ese mismo día me había estado reclamando algo que no necesitas saber, y la situación pintaba para escalar a serias consecuencias para mi pobre persona... Salí corriendo cuando él llegó y me encontró a solas con esa mujer. En su momento parecía una buena idea... Encerrarme en el despacho donde sabía estarían mi hermano y Gwendal...

En retrospectiva, admito que debí de darme cuenta desde el primer momento que toda esa basura diplomática era una pobre excusa. ¡El que dejaran fuera incluso a Günter debió ser suficiente prueba de que no había nada transparente ocurriendo allí!

—Ni siquiera recuerdo si escuché algo o no, Wolf dice que intentó advertirme dado que venía corriendo atrás de mí, pero no puedo creerle. Lo próximo que tengo claro es que azoté la puerta cuando la abrí a la fuerza... Y los encontré allí... 

No sé si quiero entrar en demasiado detalle, no importa si la imagen es todavía clara en mi mente. 

—Mi hermano estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y había acostado a Gwendal sobre el escritorio. Ni siquiera puedo decir si estaba vestido o no.

Falso. Desnudo. Solo su condenada gabardina le servía de ropa, y eso que estaba extendida bajo su cuerpo. 

—Para cuando quise dar media vuelta para huir Wolfram también estaba allí. Y les gritó cosas que no voy a repetir delante de ti. 

" _¡Maldito cabrón desvergonzado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar de esta manera a mi hermano?!_ " ¿Wolfram es solo un amante celoso, y no un pariente demasiado inteso? Otra excelente broma... El complejo de hermano viene de familia. Luego repitió cosas como _"Sabía que se traían algo serio... Pero no sé como tomarme ésto... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de quién estaba siendo el pasivo en esto?"_ Un hermano sobreprotector pervertido. La perfecta combinación. 

—No pude mirar a Gwendal a la cara en días... Y según Wolf él tampoco me miró a mí en bastante tiempo... Ya conoces como es... Me hizo burla hasta hartarse, tanto así que dejó de avergonzarme tanto. Eso es todo.

_"Solo tu podrías llegar en los momentos menos oportunos, debilucho"_ recuerdo que me dijo, y cuando yo le comenté que su hermano seguro me mataría luego se carcajeó por largo rato al decir " _Gwendal querrá morir él mismo antes de querer matarte a ti. Incluso tu hermano corre más peligro"_

Y vaya que tuvo razón. La cena esa noche fue la más incómoda de mi vida en ShinMa, por mucho.

—Estás mintiendo... Omites el final de la historia —me acusa, y yo le miro sin entender — Wolf dijo que regresaste más tarde porque temías por Shouri-san.

—¿Le crees más a tu otro padre que a mí? Eso es hiriente, Greta...

—Yuuri... No sabes mentir... ¡Dime qué pasó después!

Suspiro rendido.

—Bien... Regresédespuésyvialgoquenodebiver. ¿Contenta?

—¡Para nada! ¡No puedo entenderte si hablas así!

—¡No necesitas oírlo!

—¡Lo prometiste!

—¡Argh! ¡Basta! ¡No voy a decir eso! ¡Fue demasiado asqueroso solo verlos  como para intentar explicarlo!

Ella suelta un grito, y yo escucho que la puerta se abre justo antes de que mi hija declare con total emoción. 

—¡Así que es cierto! ¡Encontraste a tu hermano y a Gwen teniendo sexo!

Intento pedirle que calle cuando escucho el grito histérico de mi hermano mayor. ¿Puede esta noche ponerse peor? Reconozco tras él las figuras de mi padrino y el hermano menor de éste. ¿¡Qué no estás viendo que necesito algo de ayuda aquí!?

—Págame... —escucho que dice mi _adorado_ esposo.

Entre los fuertes gritos que Shouri está soltando y mis propios reclamos, me ha costado bastante esfuerzo poder distinguir la voz de Wolfram detrás de todo ello. Abro la boca en una "O" perfecta cuando veo que Conrart suspira antes de sacar una bolsita de oro de sus ropas antes de ponerla en la mano de mi rubio, que se nota bastante complacido. No consigo entender qué demonios dicen, pero una idea vaga me formo cuando el castaño responde, borrando su eterna sonrisa:

—Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes... Günter sigue enojado conmigo por eso. No le hizo mucha gracia entonces, y dudo que vaya a considerarlo gracioso ahora...

Ignoro totalmente a mi hermano cuando escucho que mi esposo se ríe de buena gana, guardando el dinero en su propio bolsillo antes de decir, al mismo tiempo en que otro más ingresa a la habitación por la puerta abierta de par en par.

—¿Así que fuiste tan estúpido como para intentarlo de nuevo ahí? Ho~ Serás mayor, pero realmente eres todo un inexperto en ese aspecto...

—¿Inexperto en qué?—escucho que inquiere Gwendal, uniéndose a la conversación.

Pierdo el hilo cuando Shouri empieza a explicarme lo deshonroso que es ser considerado un voyeurista, y lo cliché que debería considerarlo siendo que es un chiste recurrente del mundo con los japoneses hasta que el comentario de Wolfram me hace ruido.

—Casi le entierras la espada a Günter frente a Yuuri... —se burla, con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios, suspira largo antes de decir— Pensar que tus descuidos y los de Shouri son los que me hacen millonario día tras día...

Mando a callar a mi hermano con apenas un gruñido, y ante mi insistente mirada, mi esposo finalmente permite que su atención caiga sobre mí. Se pone nervioso de pronto, dándome a entender que se dio cuenta de que yo ya sé qué acaba de pasar delante de mí.

—Tú... —acuso, tan enojado como irritado

Sé que los demás nos están mirando con curiosidad, pero ignoro esto mientras me levanto para caminar hasta él, con el rostro coloreado por la vergüenza, y los recuerdos de aquellos desagradables momentos bailando en mi cabeza. Él me sonríe luego de un momento, como si pensara en un chiste personal.

—Siempre intento detenerte, ¿recuerdas? Eres tú quien tiene mala suerte...

¡¿Podrías tener un poco de vergüenza y por lo menos arrepentirte de las veces que me has usado?!

—¡YO~, SHIBUYA!

Ignoro el ya familiar llamado de MuraKen, quien recién se permite entrar también a la habitación, mientras que continúo exigiendo una explicación al rubio delante mío, quien simplemente se limita a fingir completo desconcierto. Ni siquiera me sorprende. Siempre que ese descaro suyo no consigue calmarme, pasa a técnicas diversas con tal de escapar de cualquier reclamo que quiera hacerle. El único tramposo entre él y yo siempre ha sido este perverso príncipe.

—No es la primera vez que haces algo como esto, ¿no es así?—gruño mientras que los otros dos se apartan varios pasos, Wolfram hace apenas una mueca cuando mi padrino le dedica una sonrisa satisfecha.

A Conrad se le borró la expresión de la cara cuando notó que le miré con el mismo enfado que a su hermano menor.

—Si quieres ser verdaderamente justo en esto, tengo que advertirte que la idea no ha sido mía en lo absoluto—me confiesa Bielefeld, provocando que mi mirada caiga en él de nuevo, él le dedica una mirada al castaño, quien se ha aprovechado de mi descuido para alejarse todavía más que antes— En realidad, ha sido Weller el que sugirió apostar sobre ello...

Intento no rodar los ojos al escucharlo. Soy particularmente consciente de que hay una especie de maldición sobre todos los hombres que me rodean en este castillo. O cualquier mazoku cerca, en realidad. En la tierra tenemos un nombre para esta enfermedad que ellos afirman es una simple cuestión natural.  Condenados ludópatas. 

—¿Y qué esta vez exactamente? ¿Dar con cuántas veces puedo caer en el mismo error, o saber cuánto es suficiente antes de que termine con un severo problema mental?—cuestiono todavía molesto

Nunca he tenido un problema real porque tanto como mi esposo como mis cuñados sean tan adeptos a realizar distintas apuestas entre ellos, porque, honestamente, era incluso hasta placentero verlos discutir por ese tipo de cuestiones cada cierto tiempo. Carreras de caballos. Pruebas de resistencia física. Una vez incluso llegaron tan lejos como para apostar sobre quién haría rabiar a su madre en menos tiempo. Admito que desde ahí debí de marcarle un límite al rubio delante mío, pero ciertamente era demasiado bueno verlo desde lejos... Y saberme ahora una pieza más de esos juegos suyos...

—Weller estaba convencido de que tu quedaste más trastornado por su " _Pelea de espadas"_  en tu despacho, que por que tu hermano y el mío tuvieran una relación... —me dice, como si fuera una total obviedad.

—¿Qué?

—Como tenía prohibido hablarte de ello directamente, tuve que pedirle a Greta que viniera hasta aquí para que te preguntara sobre el tema...—continuó, desviando la mirada mientras su ceño se fruncía ligeramente a la vez que continuaba explicando el tema.

—¡¿Qué?!

Escucho una risotada detrás, la voz de Murata me hace rabiar todavía más al distinguir sus palabras " _Te lo dije, la princesa vendría por Lord von Bielefeld exclusivamente"_ , no quiero girarme para confirmar que el bufido que le sigue viene directamente de labios de Shinou-portátil. Ni que la risa nerviosa sea realmente de mi adorada hija. O que ese familiar sonido metálico es otra condenada bolsa de monedas de oro cambiando de dueño.

—Se suponía que ella tendría que haberte dado las dos opciones, y habríamos resuelto el asunto antes del desayuno sino fuera porque te negaste a responder en cada ocasión—continúa Wolfram, más para sí que por decirme nada, cruzándose de brazos, empezando a molestarse.

¿Me estás jodiendo? Aquí el único ofendido debería ser yo...

—Creo que no contemplé lo mucho que ha crecido. Convencerla me ha salido bastante caro, y se puso más exigente porque no dejabas de darle largas... Incluso Anissina se terminó involucrando. Al final ella también sale ganando.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, obligándole a callar. Wolfram me observa con sorpresa por unos segundos mientras yo reúno la poca calma en mi interior para no golpearlo aquí mismo. Conrad. Murata. Anissina. Wolfram. ¡Incluso Greta! ¡Mi propia hija! ¡Todo es parte de una maldita conspiración en mi contra! 

—¿Yuuri?—me llama, cuando lo suelto tras unos segundos en completo silencio.

—¿Hay algún maldito mazoku en este reino que no tenga problemas con las apuestas?—exclamo yo finalmente

Él me mira con sorpresa unos segundos antes de abrir la boca, la cierra apenas un segundo después. 

He reconocido ese gesto. Le miro con más enfado que antes.

—Dilo... —le invito, con tono de ultratumba, él niega apenas— Wolfram...

Mi adorable esposo se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

—En realidad... El único que nunca apuesta en este reino, eres tú... —me dice sin pena alguna— Eres bastante raro, incluso para ser mitad humano...

La última vez que me sentí así de ofendido con este hombre ha sido la vez en la que había insultado a mi madre.

Una cosa no se compara con otra en lo absoluto, pero la sensación que me provoca...

—¿Majestad? —escucho la voz de mi consejero, luego de algunos toques en al puerta.

Irónicamente, el único decente de entre este grupo de personas desvergonzadas es justo el pecador definitivo.

—Pasa, Günter... —invito yo, apartándome de Wolfram a la vez que él me mira con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en los labios, antes de acercarse a sus hermanos.

Intento ignorar el hecho de que han empezado a cuchichear entre ellos de nuevo.

—Majestad, realmente necesito su firma en estos documentos... Estaba pensando en que sería requerido mañana por la tarde, pero resultó ser que deben salir hoy mismo—me explica Günter, extendiéndome algunos permisos que esa misma mañana habíamos pospuesto, asiento distraídamente mientras tomo la pluma que me entrega.

De reojo le noto mirar hacia su pareja. Ha fruncido el ceño notablemente... Sonrió para mí mismo. Contrario a mí, que necesito mucha más información en este tipo de problemas, Günter siempre ha sido bastante perceptivo. Lo lamento, Conrad, por sentirme bien al saber que al menos tu amante te discutirá lo que yo no puedo. Estoy regocijándome con este tipo de pensamientos cuando el grito del General me hace pegar un brinco.

—¡¿A eso te referías con " _Pelea de espadas_ " en el despacho?! —exclama horrorizado— ¡¿Con Günter?! 

El nombrado frunce el ceño considerablemente ni bien aquella frase es dicha, y yo termino de firmar antes de colocar el documento de vuelta en sus manos con mi alma un poco más tranquila. Lidiar con Wolf sobre este tema será una batalla de nunca acabar, así que pensar en que Conrad tendrá sus propios inconvenientes en forma de un enojado consejero real es un alivio para variar.

—Hay que ver... —musitó enfadado el mayor delante de mí— Siempre actuando de esta manera tan poco elegante...

No pude más que darle toda la razón. Los tres hermosos príncipes actúan de toda manera pensable menos con la clase que se esperaría de ellos. Sé que mis estereotipos son propios de películas infantiles, pero aunque fuesen modos más realistas, ellos van siempre un paso más allá. Temerarios, desvergonzados, descarados. Nunca habría dicho algo similar de mi padrino, sino fuese porque he aprendido a conocerlo... Detrás del rostro más tranquilo en el castillo se esconde el anciano pervertido definitivo. 

A Wolfram le queda tanto por aprender.

¿Por qué se supone que tengo que soportar algo como esto?

No me sorprende para nada que sea Murata quien viene a rematar todo el evento.

—¿Entonces Shibuya es quien disfruta más...? Vaya, desde el Templo es imposible escucharlos incluso cuando Shinou lo ha intentado...

Seguramente el espíritu de mi cuñado ha tomado posesión de este cuerpo, porque la inhumana manera en que mi ceño se ha fruncido no es propia de mí en lo absoluto. La furia regresa con más intensidad que antes. Y que sea mi rubio amante quien continúa no ayuda para nada.

—No sé si sea un factor determinante—admite, pensativo— Pero sí que es el más ruidoso de los tres...

Voy a matarlo. Esta vez definitivamente voy a hacerlo. 

Escucho a mi padrino contener el aliento. Esta habilidad extra de poder verlo sin dirigirle una mirada consigue molestarme cada vez que observo los engranajes moviéndose en su cabeza aun sin tenerle delante mío. Está ideando otra estupidez de nuevo... Wolfram tiene razón... Siendo totalmente justos, el único perverso aquí es justamente mi héroe favorito.

—¿Entonces quién creen que será mejor en...?—comienza, pero la helada voz de Günter le ha silenciado

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te atreverás a terminar esa oración...

La pequeña risa que ha escapado de la boca de Gwendal es tenebrosa.

—Siempre supe que te manda dentro o fuera de la cama—comenta, por lo bajo.

Tengo que reírme también apenas, acompañado por el resto del grupo, quien tampoco hace gran esfuerzo por ocultar la gracia que nos provoca el enfado de Conrad.

—Por lo menos yo dejé de morder la almohada eventualmente—le responde, y yo intento no soltar una carcajada.

Lo admito, ese fue un golpe bajo.

Por suerte para mí, no soy yo quien debe intervenir cuando la pelea parece estar a punto de llevarse la aparente calma que ha surgido. Al voltear puedo notar como Murata se pone de pie, dando unas palmadas para llamar nuestra atención, y en su hombro Shinou tiene una expresión que no consigo descifrar.

—Muy bien, aquí acabó el show... —declara el Sabio, sereno, pero la sonrisa en sus ojos es evidente— Siempre es un placer hacer negocios aquí...

Esta vez ni siquiera intentaré discutir. Por la mirada que han intercambiado estos hombres, sé que otra apuesta está siendo declarada delante de mis narices. Pasado el enojo inicial que ya no estoy seguro si es por ser un objeto del juego más que un jugador activo en el mismo... Creo que empiezo a tomarle algo de gusto a la idea de apostar, después de todo. Siempre que participe en ello de manera consciente.

Lo próximo que sé es que Wolfram me explica claramente las reglas del nuevo juego. Estando las cuatro parejas involucradas en igualdad de condiciones, cualquier ventaja estratégica es buena. Y esta vez yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarle a ganar.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**EXTRA** :

 

**LA FUJOSHI GRETA**

 

 

 

El Consorte termina de dar un último trazo sobre la hoja en sus manos antes de que una expresión satisfecha adorne su rostro. A su lado, una pila de al menos 20 retratos distintos se agrupan de manera desorganizada bajo sus distintos trabajos. Le ha tomado casi una semana entera completar el encargo de su hija. No ha mentido en lo absoluto al decir que todo el chiste de apostar contra sus hermanos le salió terriblemente caro. Reconocía sus habilidades como artista, pero el estilo realista ya no le era tan grato. Wolfram suspira para sus adentros mientras empieza a organizar los distintos dibujos que ha hecho, más le valía que su esposo no oyese nunca que con tal de ganar ha estado dispuesto a hacer algo que por él se ha negado.

—Joder... Mira que hacerme dibujar a Conrad cuando recién empezaba su relación... —comenta para sí, resignado.

Hoy día era un recuerdo que solo unos pocos compartían. La manera más sumisa del valeroso León. Se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su mirada pasa por cada recuerdo proyectado en papel y grafito. _"Quizá no fue tan mala experiencia, después de todo"_ , se dice cuando termina de guardarlos _"No todo es tan malo..."_

.

.

.

 

La científica recibe el pequeño sobre de manos de la castaña con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Greta tiene una expresión tan satisfecha como ella cuando la pelirroja se dirige a la copiadora que ha creado para ese solo propósito con una felicidad evidente. Con tal de sacar fuerzas para convencer a Yuuri de responder lo que necesitaban, Wolfram se vio obligado a prometer que dibujaría lo que Anissina demandara para que finalmente Greta obtuviera justo lo que le estaba pidiendo en primer lugar. 

—Cuando me dijiste que estabas escribiendo un libro sobre ellos no quería creerlo—comenta la menor, mientras que la otra le mira de reojo

—No estoy muy segura de que sea adecuado que tu, siendo su hija, leas ese tipo de relatos... —observa la científica, pero suelta una risita casi de inmediato— Aunque bueno, tú fuiste quien comenzó toda este movimiento, ¿qué podría yo escribir que fuera a sorprenderte?

Greta también comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Era frustrante que se negaran a aceptar sus sentimientos. Tenía que encontrar una manera de pasar el tiempo también... Yuuri todavía no entendía el lenguaje, y Wolfram no parecía molestarse...

Anissina negó un poco más, todavía divertida. Tras ella, varias copias iban saliendo de la máquina. Los dibujos hechos por Wolfram— Günter y Conrad en posiciones totalmente verídicas que el príncipe fue capaz de presenciar— además de otros más realizados por una de las sirvientas —del General acompañado con el Maou de la tierra—... Y qué decir de aquellas obras de arte de la pareja real cuando tenían pocos años de edad que eran contribuciones de varios artistas. Ciertamente Anissina estaría siempre agradecida con la innovadora manera de pensar de su pequeña niña, quien revolucionase los escritos del reino cuando se presentó ante ella con su primera obra.

Un libro que trataba sobre el romance de sus padres.

—¿Has escuchado de la nueva apuesta que hicieron?—inquiere Greta tras un rato en silencio, mismo que la mayor ocupaba para agrupar las hojas en distintos tomos.

Ganarían bastante vendiendo aquellos nuevos dibujos hechos por el mismísimo príncipe.

—¿Una más? ¿De cuál hablas exactamente? Lo último que escuché es que Gwendal estaba metido hasta el fondo en una contra su hermano menor... ¿Tiene algo que ver con cuantos postres pueden comer?

La menor negó apenas.

—No. Esa fue la anterior. Wolfram se coronó de nuevo como el rey glotón. No he escuchado que alguien le haya ganado nunca cuando se trata de postres... Pero no es eso lo importante.

Anissina solamente soltó una risa por lo bajo.

Claro que no. Ciertamente eso no era tan interesante.

—Volvieron a apostar todos. El Rey Original, el Gran Sabio, Shouri-san, Conrad y Wolfram... Solo que esta vez, Yuuri también está involucrado.

Aquello despertó el interés de la pelirroja.

—¿Haciendo qué, exactamente? 

La sonrisa de su antigua alumna fue suficiente para darse una idea de qué era.

—Por la ciencia... —dice, divertida, sin demasiada seriedad— Quieren averiguar qué mitad humano tiene más resistencia... 

—Eso es interesante... Y están bastante igualados, ¿no es así?

—Günter se enfrenta contra Gwendal, y Yuuri contra el Sabio... Es gracioso que solamente ellos sepan realmente en qué están peleando exactamente.

—Gwen-Gwen nunca tiene idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor—admite ella— Pero que su majestad llegue tan lejos como para querer igualar al Sabio... Es tan inocente...

La menor frunció el ceño apenas.

—¿No crees que pueda ganarle? Yuuri es el Maou. Tiene la energía demoníaca de su parte. Tiene más aguante físico.

—Y el Gran Sabio tiene al Rey Original de amante. No hay manera de que Wolfram pueda contra eso.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con cierta rivalidad, finalmente fue la inexistente sangre mazoku en la menor quien tomó total posesión de sus actos.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Sí, era definitivamente una total maldición.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
